The Fabson Team
This is not going to change Ryan's mind, but, well YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME AT THIS MOMENT!!!!!!! Fabson is the best pair that could ever hppen to Glee, so, if you want them together until the end of the series as bad as we do, sign up here. because they are really good together. All The Loyal Fabson Shippers... #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Jadey Babey! 06:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #CheeriosWMHS #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # --[[User:Sky Splits|'What's an anthem? The bottom of an ant's pants! So close, so close...']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[' There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black now. That's so racist.']]] 04:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC)The BEST couple on Glee #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #It's''' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Sunshine-Supergirl...because they're more than just a cliche :) # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #'Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 22:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. #[[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 23:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Cause baby I'd catch a grenade for ya ᵒʰ ʸᵉᵃʰ 02:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna- cos there hot #LovesMeSomeKurt, they are amazing! Pairs That Support This Army #﻿Puckleberry #Hevans #Klaine #St. Berry #Luck #Samtana #Raine #Pucktana #Brittana #Samchel #Tartie FABSONLAND ROYALS King - BeatlesgLee Fan Queen - QuinnyAndFinny Princesses - CheeriosWMHS & QuinnFabray1Fan:) Prince - ? (FEEL FREE TO ASK QAF OR BGL TO BE THE PRINCE!) Citizens - Sky Splits, FabsonForeva29, Gleek5, Star9999 Peasents (People Who Kinda Ship Fabson) - Dr.Stinky, Ms. Artie Abrams, Mrs. Artie Abrams Queen Of Another Kingdom Who Still Thinks Fabson Is Cute (And who sleeps with the enemy...) - GleeGirl I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASENT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! Gallery ﻿ normal_101-DVD_0024.jpg normal_102-DVD_0165.jpg normal_102-DVD_0335.jpg normal_104-DVD_0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg normal_104-DVD_0044.jpg normal_104-DVD_0246.jpg normal_104-DVD_0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg normal_106-DVD_0395.jpg normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal ta107hd0931.jpg normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal ta107hd1952.jpg normal_ta108hd0333.jpg normal_ta108hd0875.jpg normal_ta108hd0905.jpg normal_ta108hd0137.jpg normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal glee-109-0199.jpg normal_glee-109-0480.jpg normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal glee-109-1653.jpg normal_B0113.jpg normal_B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg normal_B4694.jpg normal_H2191.jpg normal_H4336.jpg normal_M2135.jpg Normal glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg normal_G2111300.jpg normal_G2112000.jpg normal_G2120566.jpg normal_G2120829.jpg normal_G2121122.jpg normal_G2121534.jpg normal_G2130098.jpg normal_G2130135.jpg normal_G2130630.jpg Normal G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg normal_01000000000.jpg normal_0011111111.jpg normal_00222222222.jpg normal_0055555.jpg normal_004444444.jpg normal_0055.jpg normal_00111.jpg normal_00333.jpg normal_002222.jpg normal_008.jpg normal_004444.jpg normal_003333333.jpg normal_001111121.jpg normal_00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg fuinn1.png Fuinn2.png Fabson9.png Fabson8.png Fabson7.png Fabson7.png Fabson6.png Fabson5.png Fabson7.png Fabson3.png Fabson4.png Fabson4.png Fabson2.png Fabson1.png Fabson4.png ARMY RULES #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Category:Teams